


Is Love Worth The Cost Of It All?

by afteriwake



Series: Mix & Match [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Advice Columnist Mary Morstan, Agreeing Out Of Spite, Alternate Universe, CEO Sally Donovan, Chef Greg Lestrade, Cousins, Engaged Sally Donovan/Greg Lestrade, Escort Khan Noonien Singh | John Harrison, Escort Service, Established Janine/Mary Morstan, Established Sally Donovan/Greg Lestrade, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting to Know Each Other, Khan Noonien Singh and Sherlock Holmes are Related, Made For Each Other, Married Janine/Mary Morstan, Molly Hooper/Mary Morstan Friendship, Not All It Seems, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Molly Hooper, Reporter Molly Hooper, Reporter Sherlock Holmes, Rivalry, Therapist Janine (Sherlock), Weddings, destination wedding, plus ones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: For nearly a year now, Molly Hooper has been spinning yarns about her hunk of a boyfriend, basing his physical appearance on her co-worker and rival, Sherlock Holmes. When it comes time to bring this mysterious boyfriend to light for a destination wedding in Costa Rica, however, Molly starts to wonder if she can pull this off, until Mary "borrows" Sherlock's black book he keeps story notes in and encourages Molly to use his notes from the escort article to hire her own escort for the wedding, and she knows just the one.And CommanderJH, or John Harrison, as Molly finds out through their online correspondence before the wedding, is almost an exact duplicate for Sherlock, though with the ability to turn off the same loathsome personality traits Sherlock has. She has to admit, though, she rather likes the nice side of John that doesn't always go away when there isn't a crowd. And he dresses so much better. And his kisses...well, they're absolutely breathtaking. But everyone has secrets that all threaten to blow up when Sherlock shows up at the resort, demanding certain things that belong to him.





	Is Love Worth The Cost Of It All?

**Author's Note:**

> I got asked by **Dreamin** for a Khanolly fic, and I picked one of the mix and match prompts from her ( _meeting online + fake relationship, Khanolly_ ). I hadn't planned on starting another WIP but...the best-laid plans of mice and men. ^_- Enjoy!

She tapped her pen on the desk as she stared at the invitation sitting in front of her. Her best mate Sally was going to have a destination wedding, and her invitation had a handwritten note from Sal saying “Bring that hunk of yours.” The problem was, she thought to herself as she looked at the article on her laptop, the perfect hunk didn’t exist. Or rather he _did_ , but her portrayal of him in her stories was of a very fictional version who actually knew she existed. 

Once again, Sherlock Holmes had done the impossible and gotten another exclusive, this one out from under her. Not that she was too upset; he had better resources and the scandal would bring a lot of attention to the poor children in the orphanage outside Kent who were being abused. She’d started the investigation, and her boss was proud, but Sherlock had gotten it to the best possible conclusion and so Sherlock had gotten the byline. She almost wondered if it was worth it to stay on at the paper, at this rate. Her fantastical love life proved, at least to her, she might be creative enough to write fiction instead of fact on a regular basis. She certainly had given her ficticious version of Sherlock Holmes more positive traits than he seemed to possess.

She sighed and then cleared away the article off the digital version of the Daily Letter and pulled up a dating site, clicking through various responses to her ad, to which none of them even matched Sherlock in looks. Then she went around to other postings, seeing if there was anyone she could cajole to Costa Rica for a first or hopefully third or fourth date as her wedding date and whether they’d lie for her.

Oh, who was she kidding? She needed…

"An escort?"

Mary dropped a little black book with a smirk in front of Molly. “I know you got your invitation,” she said. “And Sherlock won’t give you the time of day. So I knicked this from his desk from that expose on that male escort service. You know he’s had a twin in there, right? And even if the United States has gone all puritanical on the world, there are still certain websites here where you can find his twin.”

“His _actual_ twin?” Molly asked, not even asking how Mary had once again managed to read her bloody mind. The knack that woman had for that...no wonder she was the best advice columnist in the world. Or close enough; at least the best in Britain.

“Now that, I don’t know. But he goes by CommanderJH. The website to find him is called ‘Section 31.’” 

Molly tapped her pen again, ignoring the growing smirk on Mary’s face as she considered this. She had a decent sum of money from the bequest that she’d gotten from her father’s death as well as her share of the sale of the family business when her mum had finally retired. She hadn’t asked for anything but God knew her mother had made a mint on the secret family recipe for her candies. If there had been a brother or sister it might have stayed in the family, but her mum knew Molly’s heart was in writing. She also realized her mother would find it a hoot if she hired an escort, and would most likely encourage her to utilize _all_ his services, though it might be strange to shag a Sherlock lookalike. Especially if he sounded the same.

Still...

“Fine, I will,” Molly said.

“Excellent, but not here,” Mary said with a small clap. “Tonight, we’ll have wine and takeaway and get you a man.”

“You’re incorrigible,” Molly said, though she smiled as she said it.

“I am, and that’s why you love me,” Mary said, pressing a kiss to her friend’s head and picking up the book to sneak back into Sherlock’s desk drawer, she assumed. “But it will be fun, you’ll see. If nothing else it doesn’t work and we start crafting the ultimate break-up and later get you a stunning wardrobe.”

“Alright, fine, fine,” Molly said, shaking her head. “Go put that back before he notices.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Mary said, and off she nearly skipped back to where Sherlock sat. Molly leaned back into her seat. CommanderJH. Hmm. It made her wonder exactly why he picked that pseudonym. But perhaps she would never know if this didn’t work.


End file.
